The current National and world wide genome sequencing efforts are reaching fruition in many cases. A large number of genomes from uni-cellular organisms (e.g., Mycoplasma genitalium, Haemophilius influenzae, E. coli and Saccharomyces cerevisiae) have already been sequenced and the completion of several multi-cellular genomes (e.g., Caenorhabditis elegans and Homo sapiens) is anticipated in the near future. Once the primary nucleotide sequences are accumulated, the next phase in high-throughput genome research is functional analysis and the production of functional interaction maps. These strategies are directed at identifying the function and interacting partners of each gene product, and these efforts are well underway. The logical extension and ultimate goal of high-throughput Genome Science must be the assemblage of structure-function correlates for each gene product. The realization of this goal requires a plausible structural model, which at present is not available for the vast majority of proteins. As a first step in this effort, we have selected 16 sequences from yeast to clone, express, purify, and solve their structure. The selected open reading frames are shown in table 1. The table shows the ID # for our purposes, the Swiss Protein database accession #, the yeast database #, the length of the protein, and the aa cloned based on domain analysis. The enzyme classification # (if known) and the possible function. ID Source Swiss-Prot Yeast DB Protein length aa cloned EC# Possible function P001 Yeast P06633 YOR202W 220 all 4.2.1.19 IGPD (histidine synthesis) Yeast P46969 YJL121C 238 all 5.1.3.1 ribulose phosphate epimerase P003 Yeast P40037 YER057C 129 all translation inhibitor? P004 Yeast P35691 YKL056C 167 all tumor protein homolog P005 Yeast P53295 YGR173W 368 all GTP-binding? P006 Yeast P32911 YNL244C 108 all protein translation SUI1 P007 Yeast P38197 YBL036C 257 all unknown P008 Yeast P38075 YBR035C 228 all 1.4.3.5 PNP/PMP oxidase P009 Yeast P40099 YER183C 211 all 6.3.3.2 Tetrahydrofo late related P010 Yeast P49017 YML110C 307 all 2.1.1.-ubiquinone methyltransf er P011 Yeast P12904 YGL115W 322 all protein kinase gamma chain P012 Yeast P52286 YDR328C 193 all centromere binding CBF3 D P013 Yeast P53878 YNL181W 407 all 1.1.1.15 9 steroid oxidoreducta se P014 Yeast YOR221C 384 124-368 2.3.1.39 acyl carrier transacylase P015 Yeast YCR033W 1226 885-935 C-MYB DNA-binding P016 Yeast YPL217C 1183 63-182 EF-TU GTP binding